I Won't Let You Go
by xoSmiley4Lifexo
Summary: Takes place in New Moon when Bella is about to jump off the cliff in La Push. She thinks that Edward is telling her to stop in her head... but is Edward actually talking to her? Find out! R&R PLEASE!


I Won't Let You Go

disclaimer: I don't own anything! It all belongs to Stephenie Meyer! I'm just using the characters for my own enjoyment. So, I hope you like the story! :DD

DEDICATION: This story is for my buddy, Mia. I love you so much, Me-Me! SKADOOSH LIVES ON!!!! LOVE YA!!!

"Bella."

I heard his voice again. I was truly losing it, wasn't I? But wasn't that why I was here in the first place? Wasn't it the reason I was about to jump off this cliff? Just to hear his voice, crazy or not?

Yes it was.

I took another step, longing to hear him again. I didn't care if he was furious, pleading, or any other emotion. I just needed to hear his velvet voice speaking to me. Even if he wasn't really there.

"Bella, please don't do this."

I felt wetness in my eyes. As much as I wanted to stop them and wipe them away, my instinct took over. I stupidly waited for him to wipe them away with his cool, gentle fingers.

I took another step. My toes touching the edge of the rigged cliff.

"Bella!" He pleaded. "Please listen to me. I'm here. Please, please don't do this, Bella.

Would it be crazy to talk to the make-believe voice in my head? Would I finally crack?

At that moment, I really didn't care.

"Why would you care?" I asked, knowing how stupid I probably looked, talking to nothing.

"Bella." He said my name with pain in his voice. "I care so much about you. Please, just come here and I'll explain everything."

"You left me, Edward." I said, a large pool of tears falling from my eyes. "You said you didn't want me anymore." The hole in my chest ripped bigger at the truthful words. I let out a whimper of pain.

I heard footsteps come toward me. I was really crazy, now. I was losing my mind.

"I love you, Bella. Please don't cry." The voice said, every shade of pain taking over his velvet voice. It pained me to hear my angle in so much pain. "I will never forgive myself for leaving you. You have no idea how much I hate myself."

"Don't say that." I said, taking a mini-step forward. "You don't love me, it's okay." I cried again. The truth hurt way too much for me to accept. I had to accept that he wasn't there telling me he loved me.

I had to accept the fact that I was about to jump, and possibly end my life. Not that it mattered to me anymore. I didn't have a reason to live, anymore. Without him, I was nothing.

"Bella, please." He begged. I heard footsteps coming closer to me. "I love you more than anything. Please, come back to me, Bella." He stopped to take a deep, un-needed breath. "I need you."

"No you don't." I said, crying loudly as I felt make believe arms wrap lightly around me. "This isn't real. You aren't here. Your still gone."

He buried his head into my neck and inhaled deeply. I cried and he wiped my tears away, just like he always did.

"I am here, Bella." He said, the pain still tainting his beautiful voice. "Please believe that."

"I can't." I said as more tears poured out from my eyes. "I can't believe anything anymore."

"Bella." He pleaded as he cried dry and broken tears. "I'm so sorry for what I have done to you. Please don't end you're life for me. I'm here and I'm never going away again."

I fell to my knees, crying into my hands. I could still feel his strong arms around me.

Was he telling the truth? Was he really here with me?

"It's okay, Bella." He said soothingly into my ear. "I'm here, I'm here."

I turned around and looked into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen in my life. The eyes I have longed to see, and have lived so long without.

Edward's eyes.

"Oh, Edward!" I cried, burying my head in his very real chest.

"Shhh." He soothed again, rubbing comforting circles on my back. "I've got you Bella. I've got you now. I'm not letting you go."

"Please." I begged. "Never leave me again. I'm still scared that this is a dream."

"It's not a dream, my Bella." He said, kissing my neck. "Trust me, It's not a dream."

"Or maybe I already jumped." I said, still a little bit convinced that this was my version of heaven. "Maybe I'm dead."

He took my face in his hands.

"You are not dead." He said, pain overruling his eyes. "I would never let that happen."

"You almost did."

He was hurt by my words, I knew. But it was true.

"I was coming back anyway, Bella." He said. "I want you to take me back. I cannot live without you with me. Being apart from you was like living without life. It was impossible."

"Edward..."

I couldn't finnish. His eyes, filled with such truthfulness and hurt made me stop.

"Please Bella," He started, bringing my head closer to his. "Tell me you love me. Please. I haven't heard it in so long. Please, Bella."

I cried more and he wiped the tears away with his thumbs.

"I love you, Edward." I said through broken sobs. "I love you so much."

His eyes filled with sadness at the pain in my voice.

"I love you, too, Bella." He said. His voice cracked. "You have no idea how much being away from you has killed me. I've missed you so much."

"Never leave me again." I said, pain still cutting through my voice. I touched his perfect and real face.

"Never."

Then he kissed me with such passion and love that I never thought he had. He stood up and scooped me up in his arms. He then took me away from the place that I could have died.

My Edward had come back to me. He had saved me from myself, my worst enemy. He had saved me from the pain and hurt ripping through my chest every second he was gone.

He had saved me, and I had saved him.

And here I was, kissing him and lying in his arms. The perfect place to be. If I died right there, it would have been the perfect place to die.

Only this time, as he kissed me, I knew he was never going to let me go.

SO?? how did ya like it? I thought it was pretty good. It took place in New Moon when Bella was going to jump off the cliff in La Push. (don't ask how he's there with the treaty and everything. He broke the treaty to be with her again.) how sweet!! Mia, I hope you liked it! This was for you! LOVE YA! I love you all so much!! Thanks for reading!

love,

Smiley =D


End file.
